Bloody Conflict (Dead By Daylight)
by Relicoral
Summary: Meg had been there the longest, and nothing had distracted her. She's a leader, yet when a woman with a pig mask shows up, Meg can't help herself. Will this change The Entity's game forever?


Meg had always had hope. Mainly in herself; yet some false hope for the other survivors. She helped them when she needed to, but took care of herself. She was always so determined, so _focused_. She was probably the best survivor out there. She's been there the longest, racking up the least deaths out of anyone there. Nea liked to take risks, and sometimes they were risks far beyond her ability. Dwight was nervous at first, but he managed to have so much courage; sacrificing himself for others, and putting others first. He happened to have great leadership skills.

Everyone had something they were the best at. Claudette obviously had a forte for healing others, and herself of course. Ace could fix generators at a high speed, always knowing when to spark the wire, or when to turn the gears. Jake was incredibly stealthy and quiet, calming the environment around him, _shaping_ into it. David King knew how to distract the killers for everyone else, not quite sacrificing himself, but throwing things around. He tried to get the killer away from anyone else. Quentin could find the best things in chests, which he shared with everyone else of course. Bill was old and wise, he memorized the routes the killers would take on each map. Feng Min could juke. Oh _she_ could juke so well. The killers would always be close to her, but she knew how they would move. Laurie could form bonds with the killers, in a way that she could sense when they were near before anyone else, and she managed to wriggle free from the killer's grasp almost every time.

Meg? Meg was _incredibly_ fast, losing the killer, hiding from them at the most opportune times. She had so much history here, and she was the strongest. Everyone knew that, and looked up to her for that. Meg knew she had to be strong too, not just for herself, but for everyone else. She took up a lot of the other survivor's skills over her time being here as well.

Of course, the killers each had a survivor they admired, or thought were particularly skilled. The survivors had this large building, kind of like one of the shacks on the trial grounds, that the entity had given them as a home in this game he played. They had their resources there: extra items from the trials, a place to sleep, a couple chests for their stuff, some weapons for hunting, and some water resources. The Entity was kind in his own way. He had to keep his pawns alive if he was going to enjoy his game.

The killers got a similar area to which the survivors had, among the same resources, along with some training grounds. The grounds consisted of not much more than training dummies and a few trees and rocks.

Everyone happened to be in the same woods, yet the killers haven't encountered the survivors yet. The killers knew of this though, and knew that hurting the survivors out of the trial grounds was completely off limits. The Entity would punish them if they did this. Everyone knew the means in which they got here, may that be a stroll in the woods, or a detour home, or maybe falling off the side of the mountain road. Whatever it may be, they're all stuck here; playing The Entity's game. They've all accepted it though. When he gets bored, he simply adds more to the game. May that be a new killer, a new survivor, a map, an item, or even new mechanics in his little game.

When the survivors were summoned for a match, four portals opened, close to their campfire. From there, they decided who would go in. They didn't particularly _dislike_ the trials. Sometimes they were fun. They had certain groups they've made in which they like taking to the trials. The killers had the same rules. The Entity was also so kind as to let the survivors and killers bring "offerings" to the trials. He rewards an offering to each survivor and killer participating in the current trial.

If the survivor dies in the trial, they receive a penalty. That penalty being, no offering. As well as the killer, except it being if the killer does not kill _any_ survivors, or uses a previous offering to kill the survivor by their hand. It displeases The Entity if they do as such. The killers are thankful for The Entity, and sometimes the survivors are as well.

The killers have wanted to be friends with the survivors outside of the trials, and The Entity was not at all opposed to this. He'd do anything to make his game all the more interesting. The killers wanted to learn from their fellow survivors, how they do certain things in the trials, they could make eachother more skilled, and add new factors to the game. Sometimes, The Entity would reward everyone, killers _and_ survivors, if the game was particularly interesting. He'd give _everyone_ a good meal, or extra items.

About five trials went on every day, depending on how well each of the games went. Sometimes four, or sometimes six or seven. The Entity did not favor the killers or survivors more than one another. He valued each of them, making his game work the way he wanted.

The day was nearing its end, and the survivors knew that one more game awaited them. They each saw the portals beginning to open, yet there were only _three_ and they knew what this meant; a new survivor awaited them inside the trial.

"A new survivor awaits!" Feng said excitedly, with a hop in her tone. She looked around at everyone else, who seemed interested in a new survivor. They each knew though, that this could mean a new killer as well, or even a new map.

"I'll go in this one." Meg stated. She had only participated in one other trial today. She was always the one to go in when they knew a new survivor was coming. Meg handed Claudette a med-kit. Claudette was going to go in as well, knowing they would need a healer for this newcomer.

"Ace, or maybe David? We could use one of you." Meg said, turning to them. David could distract, and get the killer off their trail if needed, and Ace could finish generators quickly, making this a speedy game.

"I'll go." David stated with a smile. He grabbed a toolbox before getting ready to go into the portal.

Claudette stepped to the portal, looking at Meg for confirmation. They all turned to the rest of the group at the campfire.

"Good Luck!" They wished in unison. Meg turned back to Claudette and David. She nodded at them, feeling a sense of determination, but this time more so, when she stepped through the portal.

It took a few seconds before Meg's surroundings became clear to her. She seemed to be in almost some sort of factory? It smelled of raw meat, and concrete. She observed her surroundings as she walked through the new place. She noticed crates, and pallets spread around the area. Hooks were common, she saw a couple of those too.

She got to a generator after a bit of looking around, and began working on it. She was concluding that this place was some sort of meat plant. She noticed the name "Gideon" on a lot of the crates.

'_Gideon Meat Plant perhaps?' _Meg thought. She wasn't sure if this place was more than one story high, or if it had inside and outside areas. She concluded it was probably all inside, but how many stories it had was a mystery to her. She paid close attention to her generator, being aware of her heartbeat, as it gets hard and more rapid the closer the killer is. Thankfully, she was making a lot of progress on the generator without any interruptions. She was already halfway done, yet she was beginning to get worried about David, Claudette and the new survivor. She hadn't seen any of them, or seen/heard any indication that any of them would be injured.

Suddenly, Meg felt her heart thump. She noticed it, but not enough to quit her progress on her generator. She continued working for a few seconds, and heard the whirring and buzz of _three_ other generators go off.

'_Wow!' _Meg thought, '_We're making such good progress. This match is going great, but will probably displease The Entity, due to the simplicity of it.' _She was nearing the end of her generator, but noticed that the heartbeat was irregular. It would happen every few seconds, but the killer was really near her, no doubt. If they were, the heartbeat would have to be regular. Wouldn't it? She doubted the Entity would make a killer like that.

Meg finished her generator, and her heartbeat was even more irregular than before. _Thump...thu-thump….. Thump….thump…..thu-thump… thump...thump. _

What the hell was going on? Meg began to get curious, and tried to go where she thought the killer was. He heartbeat began to get louder as she rounded a corner, but what she saw, she couldn't comprehend:

It looked to be the body of a woman, wearing a long red coat, with sneakers and blue jeans. She had a hideous pig mask on, with a cheap wig attached to it. The killer was small, a bit smaller than Meg actually. The thing that Meg couldn't understand though, was that the killer was _hooked_. She was hooked by her collar of her jacket, and was trying to get off. She couldn't reach her short, little arms up to the hook to get herself off, as much as she struggled. Meg could see a knife coming out from the woman's inside sleeve. She seemed to be lifting her legs up, into a crouching position, and whenever she did that, Meg's loud heartbeat stopped.

Meg walked over to the woman. The killer noticed her, and stopped struggling, clearly embarrassed. Meg thought this sight was highly amusing, though she doesn't dare laugh. The killer followed Meg with her gaze, waiting for what she would do.

"Killer… right?" Meg asked quizzically. The woman looked down and nodded in shame, knowing what an utter disgrace she is to The Entity right now. The woman thought Meg was being awfully generous to her, despite being her enemy in this situation. Meg walked up to her, a bit closer, examining the back of the woman's collar, The woman wouldn't dare swipe at Meg, knowing this could be her way down. Both of them heard the last generator, Meg looked away at one of the doorways. She knew that her friends would get out safely, with the killer being here. Meg leaned in by her neck, so close that the woman could feel her breathing, and she instantly tensed up. She was looking at a way to get her down. Meg leaned away again, taking a couple steps back.

"I need to let my friends know that I'm okay, and I'll make them leave so I can get you down without any interruptions, alright?" Meg told the woman. She didn't like this idea at all, she thought the survivor would leave her. The woman put her hands out to Meg, not wanting to leave her here helpless.

"I promise, and if I don't come back," Meg started, "you can kill me by your hands in the next trial." The woman did not like that idea either, she wanted down now. She didn't care about the next trial. She put her arms out to Meg again. Meg looked down at them and took the one without the knife into her own hand. The woman's hands were cold, and Meg's were warm.

"I'll be right back." Meg told her, and let go. She ran off as quick as she could, wanting to get back to help the new killer down. The woman was left with her hands out, wanting Meg to come back, knowing that she probably wouldn't. She wanted to touch Meg's hand again. It was the first warmth she's felt in awhile. She had no idea how she'd get down on her own, but she waited. Just for that small chance that Meg actually would come back for her.

Meg didn't know how she felt right now. She only had that woman on her mind; she _had_ to get back to her. '_But she's a killer.' _ Meg thought. Meg didn't care. She heard an exit gate being opened not too far ahead and to the right of her. She ran there, not even breaking a sweat. She was met with her fellow survivors, and the new one as she had presumed.

"Meg!" Claudette exclaimed, running up to her, giving her a hug. They all looked happy to see her, as well as the new man who stood in front of her.

"Look, I need you guys to trust me." Meg explained. They looked at her and nodded.

"Always, Meg." David said, looking at everyone else. Meg took a deep breath and tried to gather herself.

"I need you guys to leave, I need to go and do something and I can't say what it is right this minute, but I need you all to trust me, okay?" She looked at them pleadingly. They all looked at eachother questioningly.

"Hatch?" Claudette asked.

"Not exactly." Meg told her. The hatch was an alternate escape for the last survivor.

"Please, just go," Meg told them, trying to rush it along, "I'll come back alive." They looked at eachother worriedly again, but nodded at Meg, and proceeded to run through the exit.

Once they were out of her sight, Meg sprinted to where the woman was. Though Meg was helping her "enemy" in this situation, she was a woman of her word. She, quite frankly, was interested in how this killer worked. Though, Meg knew that she'd be facing the killer in other matches.

The woman was beginning to lose hope. She couldn't have trusted a survivor. How could she have been so stupid? Just then, she hear approaching footsteps, and a smile appeared on her face. It was hidden by her mask, to her dismay.

Meg appeared from around the corner, smiling as she rounded it. The woman reached her hand out to Meg, desperately wanting that touch, that _warmth_ again. Meg looked at her outstretched hand and touched it gently. She could tell that the killer was smiling. Meg didn't know what _this_ was. She just knew she liked whatever it was, and she wanted it, she liked feeling like this.

Meg got closer to her, and began looking at the hook impaling the collar of the woman's jacket once more. It was too deep into her jacket, there was no way that Meg could get her off of that.

"These hooks aren't really made for hooking the thick leather you have there, it's kind of stuck. I don't think I can unhook your jacket, but if you lift up your arms, maybe you could slide out?" Meg suggested, "I can try to pull you out when you lift your arms up." The woman thought about this, and nodded. She undid her knife on her other hand, and let it clang to the ground. Meg was surprised by this, but she guessed it would make it easier to get down.

"I'm gonna reach around you to pull you down, alright?" Meg told her. The woman nodded. Meg reached under the woman's long jacked and wrapped her arms around her, getting a good grip on her lower back. She had her head against the woman's chest, and was hugging her basically. This was comforting again to the woman, and she loved how warm Meg was.

"Ready?" Meg asked. She could feel the woman nod, and start lifting her arms up in response. Meg tightened her grip, and began to pull down, getting lower in the process. The woman began to slip out of her jacket with a bit of struggle. Meg, unable to squat any lower, began to lose her balance.

"I'm slip-AH", Meg fell onto her back,getting the air knocked out of her, yet keeping a tight grip on the woman, who was now on top of her. Her legs tangled into Meg's, yet her chest was up by Meg's face. She rolled off of Meg and sat beside her, embarrassed.

"Ah, I'm sorry," the woman apologized, red faced, "are you alright?" Meg sat up, rubbing her eyes and facing the woman.

Meg had the words taken from her. She looked at the now, unmasked woman. Her mask came off when she got pulled out, unable to fit through her jacket. She was light skinned, had short brown, messy hair, now sitting in a white tank top, Meg noticed the woman was very curvy. Her jacket was still on the hook, and her mask on the floor a few feet away. Her eyes, '_Oh her eyes.' _Meg thought. They looked gentle and soft like a doe. Her skin looked soft as well. She looked utterly _human_.

The woman noticed Meg looking at her, _admiring_ her, with her mouth gaped open. Her heart thumped like a survivor's when they saw a killer. But not for the reason of being scared. She loved Meg looking at her like this.

"Uhm…" the woman muttered, red-faced once more, looking at the ground. Meg slowly moved towards her, still on the ground. The woman noticed this, but couldn't face Meg like this, she knows what it would do to her. Meg slowly reached her hand up to the woman's face, and touched the side of her cheek, cupping it now.

"Forgive me." Meg breathed, embarrassed as well. She was still cupping her cheek, and now the woman let her eyes meet Meg's. Inches away, was Meg, the girl who came back for a helpless killer. Her hair was so much more beautiful up close, and her eyes were such a lovely freckles dotted her soft face. '_And her lips looked so soft'_ the woman thought. Meg thought the same about the woman.

"I know we shouldn't be doing this," the woman started, "but I think you're stunning." Meg looked at her with such… Hope.

"You're beautiful… uhm…" Meg trailed off. She didn't know the woman's name. She was embarrassed, and didn't know how to go about this.

"Amanda." the woman told her. Meg smiled. Meg was feeling everything and nothing, all at once. She had to be strong, for _Amanda. _ Not just her fellow survivors. That's how she felt about her, She knew that she did.

"Meg." the survivor told her.

No one had ever looked at Amanda like that. No one had ever made Amanda feel things the way Meg made her feel in this last thirty minutes she had been in her presence. Was The Entity playing some sort of trick on her? No. That couldn't be right. He wouldn't go that far.

What Amanda was feeling, was _real._ The Entity knew it to be so. He wasn't going to doubt that. He knew this would make his game much more interesting. He was glad a killer found a soft spot for one of the survivors, let alone, it being the most skilled of them all. This might be the most interesting thing in his game yet.

Meg broke the space between them, and stood up, helping Amanda to her feet.

"Thank you." Amanda told Meg, looking up at her, being a little bit shorter than Meg. Meg smiled.

"You're welcome. It was worth it to help you." Meg told her. She was beginning to realize what she was going to have to do. She didn't want to leave Amanda. Amanda made her feel _things_. Things that Meg liked. She wanted to feel them more.

"Amanda, I think I need to go." Meg looked down at her and tried her best to be confident. Amanda realized this too.

"Let me walk with you to the exit." Amanda told her. '_When will I see her again?' _ Amanda thought. Meg nodded, and they slowly made their way to the opened exit.

Amanda had called Meg 'stunning', and Meg could not get that out of her head. She's never been called that before. She'd been so close to Amanda, taking in her lovely scent, how she felt, how she _looked_ at Meg.

Meg had called Amanda 'beautiful', and quite frankly, it was all Amanda could replay in her mind. Meg was so _warm_. She made Amanda feel warm, not just by touch, but her heart felt a warmth inside when she thought about it.

Meg and Amanda were not thinking about how this would make The Entity feel, how it would make the other killers feel, or even how Meg's survivors would react. They didn't _care_ about that right now. Meg was the only thing on Amanda's mind, and the killer who was the most beautiful thing that Meg had ever witnessed, was the only thing consuming Meg's thoughts.

They reached the exit gates, and went as far as they could, until Amanda knew she wouldn't be able to go any farther. Meg stood by her.

"Amanda." Meg breathed, with a sense of solemness in her voice. She looked up at Meg, and Meg started, "When can I see you again?"

"Well," she began, "I can try for the first trial tomorr-" "No." Meg interrupted, "I mean," she looked down at Amanda, "like this, just you and I, without you trying to kill me." Amanda was almost disgusted at the fact that she was a killer. '_Oh right. That's me, I do that.' _She didn't think Meg knew that killers and survivors could meet outside of trials. It wasn't some big secret.

"Killers and survivors can meet outside of trials, and The Entity has a very strict policy of no violence whatsoever." Amanda explained. She went on to tell Meg that the other killers have been wanting to talk to the survivors and learn from each other. They think it would be beneficial to each of them. Learn different skills from everyone, and make the game more interesting, thus being rewarded from The Entity.

Meg agreed with Amanda. She wanted to meet all of the other killers anyways, get onto more professional terms with all of them. She was a bit scared of the idea, but she'd do it for Amanda.

"When can we do this?" Meg asked, wanting to see the small killer as soon as possible. Amanda thought, wanting to spend more time with Meg. She looked at Meg's hand, and put her hand inside Meg's. '_So warm.' _Amanda thought about both her heart and her hand.

"Tomorrow night?" Amanda suggested, really not wanting to wait that long, but thought it's probably the safest bet. Meg looked hesitant, but nodded. Amanda smiled. Amanda agreed to meet Meg at almost all the way to Meg's camp. They knew of the same place in the forest, after the last trial, they would meet.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a bit, not knowing where to go from here; prolonging the inevitable, knowing they have to say goodbye. Amanda wanted to see how soft Meg's lips actually were, but she knew she shouldn't.

Meg pulled Amanda into a tight, but lovely embrace.

"Please come tomorrow, Meg." Amanda breathed into Meg's ear, sending a comforting feeling through the red haired survivor.

"I came back for you here, and I'll do it again." Meg told her. Meg liked whatever it was that she and Amanda had. She was unsure of what to call it, she didn't quite know. That's alright, she didn't need to know what it was. She just knew that it was _real_.

Meg leaned back and looked at Amanda once more. Amanda's doe eyes looked up at Meg with such… _love. _ That's what Meg wanted to call it at least. If she even knew what that was.

Meg leaned down, and touched her lips briefly to the killer's forehead.

"Bye, Amanda." Meg slowly let go of her hand, and backed through the invisible wall which separates the forest from the trial grounds.

"Bye… Meg." The small killer breathed, and watched as the athlete backed away into the foggy forest.

Amanda slowly collected herself, going to get her coat from the hook and her mask from where it still lied on the concrete floor. She kept touching her forehead, where Meg had touched her lips to. It felt warm as well. Meg made Amanda feel warm, in the way that Amanda wished to curl up with and never feel anything else.

Meg continued her walk from the trial grounds. _'What am I doing?' _Meg thought, rubbing her shoulders, now getting the chill from the fog, _'This isn't right. They're not going to like this. Could they outcast me? I'm not going to leave Amanda. Will they trust me after this? How are the other killers going to react?' _These were the thoughts and wonders flooding Meg's mind as soon as she left the grounds. Amanda wasn't there to make her feel safe anymore.

Tomorrow night felt like an eternity for Meg to wait. She looked around at the woods, knowing her camp was close ahead. The woods felt so lonely now. Meg knew it was because of _her. _What made Meg feel that way towards anyone was one in a million. She'd never had an attraction towards _anyone_ in her life. She'd been so focused on school and her track team. She took pride in that as well. Everyone on her team looked up to her. Meg felt a sense of leadership in being in charge of the survivors. It made her feel more at home.

She continued walking towards her camp, seeing the light of the fire, and the top of the shack, peeking out through the low trees that surrounded it. She didn't know how to explain this to her group. In this moment, she'd never felt so weak and helpless, yet _powerful_, all at the fault of a beautiful killer.

Meg scoffed at herself_, 'They probably won't even believe me.' _Yet, Meg began to feel doubtful, _'Does Amanda even really think about me like that? Maybe The Entity made a killer who messes with people's minds and emotions? No, that's stupid. He is a kind soul, yet ingenious due to this sick game we're in. He's a mad man, yet what does that make me?' _

There was no doubt that what Meg felt for Amanda was some sort of love. She wanted to touch and hold her, take in her warmth, and brush the hair out of her eyes when it fell. She was feeling so much at once, and it became too much for her.

Meg suddenly got distraught. She stopped in her tracks, just before reaching the camp. Just outside of the view of her camp members, she slid down the base of a tree. Tears fell. She gripped her head in her hands and let them stream.

_'It's not fair for it to be like this.' _Meg thought to herself, her face wet. She knew she could properly care for Amanda if they weren't trapped in this eternal Hell. Sure, they got used to the game; getting hooked, dying over and over again, hunting, and providing for themselves to some extent. Meg had never had a point of weakness like this, and she sure as hell wouldn't show it to the other survivors. Meg even knew that Amanda once had a life outside of this. They all did. The killers used to be normal people, living out their lives.

Meg wiped her face with her hands, blood caked under the nails, and dirt sprawled about, and she sat up and made her way into her camp.

Her fellow survivors heard her walk in, and all began to rejoice.

"Meg!" Feng practically screamed, running to her and hugging her tightly. Everyone huddled around the two girls as Feng continued to hug her. Meg hugged her back, but had her moment of weakness again.

_'They can't see me like this, they're not going to look up to me anymore if they see-' _ Meg was thinking, but she couldn't help herself. Feng let her go and Meg started choking up.

"Meg?" Dwight said concerned, moving closer to her. Meg kneeled to the ground, letting the tears fall again. She couldn't do this. Not here, and not right now.

Her friends had never seen her act like this. Never a weak moment, as said before. They didn't care, as Meg was worried about. Not in the sense that they thought of her differently, but they knew that everyone needed to break once in awhile.

They didn't know how to comfort her. Of course, they didn't know what was wrong. What could Meg tell them? That she had feelings for the one trying to kill them?

_'Get a wake up call, Meg,' _ she told herself. _'they'll never accept it.' _ She stood up, wiping her face, and headed towards the shack that they had.

"I'll tell you in time." Meg said back at them. It was partially the truth. She would have to if she wanted to see Amanda outside the trials. How would she act in trials towards Meg? Would she be able to kill her? Or even swipe?

The other survivors watched Meg head into the shack. Her shoulders broad like she knew what she wanted, but only to stay strong. They knew this too. They joined around the fire and began to talk amongst themselves.

"What do you think happened?" Laurie asked, looking around at the others.

"It couldn't have been the hatch, she said that she didn't go back for that." Claudette brought up.

"Maybe to break the totems?" Jake suggested. Yet they all knew that it took more than breaking totems to _break _someone. They hoped for the best.

"I didn't even _see_ the new killer." David King added. Claudette and the new survivor, David Tapp, nodded. David was told the ways of the trials, and about the killers while Meg was still with Amanda. He had a general idea of what goes on with the trials, and he was a determined survivor, so he didn't worry as much as others did.

"I saw these weird devices though, with an odd puppet on top of them," Claudette chimed in, "but I didn't dare go near, I didn't know what they would do."

"I saw that too!" David Tapp added, "I went near one, it looked to have knives inside, and some sort of jar with a marker on it." Of course, he wasn't sure what any of it meant. None of them did. If it meant anything bad, they didn't want anything to do with it.

All of the survivors tried to brush away the idea of Meg being upset, as hard as it was. Meg went to her sleeping mat inside of the shack, and proceeded to curl up inside of her sleeping bag.

'_It's not warm.' _ Meg thought, rubbing the fabric of the sleeping bag. Even Feng's hugs weren't warm. Not like _Amanda_.

Amanda walked back to the killer camp, more excited than she's ever been. She liked the red haired athlete, and Meg consumed Amanda's mind. She didn't think that the other killers would mind. This is the first step to them becoming closer to the survivors, after all. She can see the camp from here, and she goes into a jog. Unmasked, like many of the killers outside of the grounds, she happily trots into camp.

"Ah, Piggy!" The Huntress exclaims, bringing her into a hug as Amanda walks over to her, "How did your first trial go?" Anna looks interested, and believes it has gone well due to Amanda looking so satisfied. Amanda smiles and chuckles at her.

"First of all," she sets her mask to the side, "don't call me 'Piggy', okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Anna laughs, "Just tell us all how it went." Amanda looked hesitant for a moment, thinking about how she should word this. She knew that there would be questions from everyone, no matter what she said.

"I uhm…" Amanda scratched the back of her head, pondering more on the thought, "met someone." she looked around at the other killers, now gathered around the campfire and intently listening. "And I became quite fond of them… like the way you're thinking." They looked around at one another.

"A survivor?" The Doctor said smiling, though his smile is much more genuine, now that he doesn't have his face-gear on. Amanda smiled and nodded, getting confident again. Maybe they would accept her feelings?

"Oh! Was it the cute nerd-looking one?" The Nurse asked. Sally always liked the way Dwight could lead everyone else with such ease.

"Perhaps the crow-boy?" The Wraith suggested. Philip admired the calmness of Jake, as he could tame any bird.

"Or the sleepy one?" Freddy chimed in. Everyone chuckled a bit.

"C'mon Freds, everyone is sleepy around you!" Bubba joked, his yellow apron bubbling up and down with his chubby belly. Everyone laughed with Bubba. He could make anyone's day turn around. Amanda got a bit nervous again, twiddling with her fingers.

"Oh please, Amanda," Anna prodded, "do tell us!" The pig girl smiled nervously.

"It was the red-haired athlete, Meg." she told them, looking apprehensive as she did. They looked around at each other astonished.

"You swoon over the leader?" Max asked, "And you managed to conversate with her? Enough to get her name, at that." Of course he'd been here the longest, along with Evan and Philip.

"She's been here for as long as I can remember, and I've never seen anything phase her." Evan begun to explain, "The nerd-looking one, bird-boy, and the herbalist were here since the beginning, but they were nothing like her. She never stops, and has never been in a moment of giving up," he looked up at the forest around him and chuckles to himself, "even sometimes in trials, I feel like giving up. They've become quite well over their time here." He stopped, and the others seemed to agree. Lisa looked quizzically at Amanda.

"Dear," The Hag begun to say, "how exactly did you end up getting in a position to talk to her? Normally, we don't get the chance, and The Entity doesn't like it when we talk to them while they're hooked." Amanda began to laugh about the whole situation.

"I guess he doesn't mind when a killer gets hooked then." Amanda told them, " I was minding my own business, walking around, when about three generators went off in the trial. It scared me so much, I managed to get the top of my mask stuck on a hook. Me, being the idiot that I am, tried to jump up more to get it off, and accidentally hooked my jacket. I'm lucky I didn't impale my head." She looked around at her fellow killers and they all burst out into laughter. Evan and Bubba were practically wheezing. Michael, who doesn't say too much, couldn't help himself from laughing uncontrollably either. She could even feel The Entity laughing at her.

"That's got to be the best thing I've heard in awhile." Michael said, unmasked, wiping his tears of laughter from his eyes. Amanda went to tell them more of her story.

"Anyways, as I was hooked, and trying to get off, Meg came around and was watching me in my struggle. I was so embarrassed, I immediately stopped. She proceeded to talk to me a bit, saying that she would help me down. She made sure that her other survivors got out safely, and so it would be just us when she was helping me." Amanda struggled with her words, "I thought she wouldn't come back, and I would be stuck there until The Entity found out what to do with me. She came back for me though." She stopped, and fiddled with her hands, "That's when I started feeling things for her. The way she looked at me just… and the way she touched me… I…" She smiled, "I like her." Amanda shook herself out of her thoughts, "You know what this means though, don't you?" she got excited and smiled more, "We can become close with the survivors like you guys have always wanted." The other killers looked happy, and almost as excited as Amanda was.

"Do you all accept my feelings?" she asked them, getting hopeful. She wanted to see Meg more than anything right now; to hug her and rejoice. The killers smiled and nodded, happy for Amanda, and happy to get more friends. The Entity liked this idea too. He didn't have to do much to see how this would all play out. It actually made less work for him.

Amanda felt pleasant in her mind. Warm, sunny, and peaceful, despite being in The Entity's grasping world. He did not care, for his world was getting more structure and form; just like he had always dreamed of.

She wanted to see Meg tonight, but she knew that it would be too early. The other killers began to chat amongst themselves about meeting the survivors. They all seemed to be very excited, as it's always been a longing of theirs.

Meg fell asleep soon after she lied down. She didn't dream though, her mind was too flooded. She sat up on her sleeping mat, noticing everyone still sound asleep around her. Sighing to herself, she got up, walking outside to the campfire.

The fire died down, but the coals were still hot. Meg took in the smell of the forest around her, sighing again.

_'I wish it was easier.' _she thought. How could she feel so much for Amanda in such a short time? Meg couldn't put the word on it herself, or maybe she didn't want to admit it. Meg didn't know how easy it was for Amanda. Meg thought Amanda would have just as much trouble as she did.

Meg couldn't fall back asleep. There was too much on her mind. None of these things that she felt for Amanda was anything like her. She couldn't imagine falling short of anything, let alone falling _for_ something. Meg knew this to be true anyway. Thus why she's feeling so distraught, yet so frustrated with herself.

She didn't think Amanda could _actually _like her. Meg wasn't special in her own mind. Amanda hadn't even seen any of the other survivors. Maybe she'd like one of them more than Meg? Meg knew she was getting jealous before anything even happened though. She just didn't know how to react to anything. In her case, nothing like this has ever happened before.

She didn't know what time it was, around the middle of the night she presumed. The crickets still chirped and an occasional owl hooted. Meg tried to be as quiet as she could, keeping to herself as she sat around the now died down fire. Nea heard her however, and went to join the red haired survivor. Meg looked up at her, trying to hide that she was upset. Nea saw right through it. As punk and as hardcore as she was, she did have a soft spot.

"What's wrong, Megan?" Nea asked her, smiling a bit.

"I told you not to call me that," Meg told her, "it's not my name." Meg rolled her eyes, throwing away Nea's comment.

"Only joking, Megs," Nea chuckled, "but on the real, what's got you so down?" Could she even tell Nea? Meg had no idea how she would react. She wasn't exactly close with Nea, after all. Claudette and Meg tended to be closer. Meg frowned a bit and continued poking at the fire in front of her.

"After all, I don't remember having a law or signing a contract saying that I _have _to tell anyone else." Nea bartered, smiling slyly to the redhead. Meg remained hesitant. "If it was really serious, I understand why you don't want to talk, but we're all in this together y'know?" Nea said again, more serious this time. Meg collected herself, taking in a deep breath.

"You ever like someone, and things just aren't in the best situation for everything to work out?" Meg asked, solemness in her voice. Nea shrugged.

"Lots of times." Nea said to her, "You got sweets for the killer?" Meg tensed up. How did Nea know so easily? She barely said anything. Meg slightly nodded, not wanting to admit to it.

"Was he cute? Muscular?" Nea asked her.

"_She _had the most beautiful eyes." Meg told Nea, looking up.

"Ah," Nea started, "If I had known you were into girls, I would have gobbled you up a loooong time ago. Shoulda told me." Nea chuckled to herself, giving a wink at Meg. Meg rolled her eyes. At least Nea wasn't freaking out.

"I didn't know I was into girls actually." Meg told her, rubbing her own shoulders a bit, " I saw her and things started to feel different. I don't know how to explain it."

"You can't help how you feel, y'know?" Nea told Meg, "What are you gonna do?" She was referring to seeing Amanda, or anything about the situation really.

"We're gonna meet tomorrow night. Apparently, the killers have their own camp. Out somewhere in our same woods." Meg was explaining to her, "Outside the trials, the killers can't attack survivors though. I can only hope that they keep to their laws." She looked back at the shack where the rest of her teammates slept, "Please don't tell them yet. They would freak if they knew."

"My lips are sealed, Megs." Nea said, zipping her lips. Nea crawled over to where Meg was, hugging her. Nea was never the affectionate type, so Meg got caught off guard, but she let Nea hug her regardless.

"I really do wish I knew you liked girls though, Meg. I always thought you were the cutest here." Nea whispered in Meg's ear, letting go of her and giving her a sweet smile.

"Do you know if Claudette, Feng, or Laurie are into girls too?" Meg asked Nea. Nea shook her head at that.

"I can ask for you, if you'd like?" Meg offered. Nea happily said yes. The only really romantic type here was Ace, and Meg knew that Nea was definitely not interested in that. Meg could see that Dwight had a little crush on Jake, but he's never acted on it as of yet.

"Alright Megs, I'm gonna get some more shut eye, you coming?" Nea asked her. Meg shook her head.

"I don't think I could sleep any more. Too much going on up here." She told Nea, pointing to her head.

"Let me know if you want to talk, Meg. I'm always here for you. Well, _we _are always here for you." Nea said to her, heading back to the shack.

Meg, once again, was left alone with her thoughts. She was glad to have spoken with Nea about things going on, yet that didn't help too much on the fact that Meg was conflicted with her feelings. She decided the best thing to do was participate in as many trials as she could, and try to get her mind off of it for now. Participating in more trials meant more of a chance to see Amanda before tomorrow night. Meg knew they would have to act normally, as everyone else would in any other trial. It was all a game after all.

Meg decided to work out a bit, distract herself even more. She knew she should save her adrenaline for the trials, but she couldn't help herself. She changed into her Corvids outfit, which is normally what she wore when she wanted to work out.

She did any other typical work out, push-ups, lunges, tried to fill up toolboxes and lift those as weights. They only had so much to work with here, but they made it work just fine. Meg was pretty trimmed and fit, more than the other survivors at least. David King was the only other one who enjoyed working out. He and Meg exercise together often, helping push each other past their limits. She did her sets of pull-ups and sit-ups, trying not to do any running. It would make her tired in the trials. Fortunately for her, when her and Nea met, it was around 5 a.m., so the other survivors were waking up soon.

After she was done with her exercise, Meg went and changed back into her normal clothes. The sun slowly started shining through the forest, making their camp a little brighter. The other survivors started to rustle in their sleep, getting the urge to get up and begin their day.

manda had only recently been taken to the killers' camp. The other killers told her everything about the trials;what everything does, how to get rewarded by the entity, and all of the factors about pallets and hooks. When she has enough knowledge, they send her in. Usually it takes less than two days for a killer to be sent into a trial. From there, if there is a new survivor, they are placed into the trial grounds. Unlike the other survivors, who get to choose who goes in.

It's usually a lot for the killer and survivor to take in, which makes their first match a lot harder.

Amanda was thinking about Meg a lot that night. She slept deeply and for a long time. She wanted to participate in at least two trials today, since she was feeling good and confident about herself. She knew she would have to act as any of the other killers would towards Meg, but it would be the _hardest _thing she's ever done. She couldn't even imagine using a Memento Mori against Meg.

A Memento Mori allows the killer to kill the survivor by their hand, as opposed to putting them on a hook. Having to do that to Meg would break her heart. It's a good thing Amanda has the option. A Memento Mori is a choice, luckily for her.

Amanda was going to try her hardest today. She wanted to prove herself worthy to The Entity, after that tragic embarrassment yesterday. The other killers has just started waking up. Amanda was up and outside by the campfire, drinking some water before she started her day. The other killers each slowly came out of the shack, rubbing their eyes. The sun was slowly coming up too, making the camp brighter. Anna looked at Amanda sitting there by the dead fire.

"Good morning Piggy!" Anna said to her, hugging Amanda. Amanda shook out of her grip, being ruffled up.

"What did I say about calling me that, Anna?" Amanda said, clearly annoyed. Anna laughed at her.

"C'mon Piggy, I'm just trying to have a laugh." Anna joked to her, taking a seat by Amanda. Anna twiddled with her fingers for a bit, catching Amanda's attention.

"Something wrong?" The Pig asked her. Anna looked at Amanda and lost her gaze.

"Did… Meg? Was it?" Anna stumbled with her words, as she only recently heard the redhead's name. Amanda nodded. "Did Meg happen to say anything about any of the other survivors having feelings for us?" Anna asked hopefully.

Now if Anna had feelings for someone, that would make things very interesting. Amanda shook her head, making Anna lose her hope.

"Oh, I just thought she might know. That's okay though," the rabbit girl scratched her head, "silly of me to think that."

"Is there someone you're interested in?" The Pig asked her. Amanda knew there was, "Maybe you'd like me to bring them back to camp when I go and meet with Meg?" Anna looked at her and nodded nervously.

"I don't know her name. It's the one who wears the beanie with the short, dark hair? Uhm…" Anna thought, trying to give a better description, "she has lighter skin, and seems to be very stealthy in trials. Meg would know, I'm sure." Anna was of course talking about Nea, but the killers have never gotten a chance to get their names.

"I'll ask Meg to bring her tonight, or at least ask her if she wants to come." Amanda told her, giving her a pat on her back. Amanda was determined to make all of them friends. They can decide their relationships from there if they need be.

Little did Amanda know, that Michael had a sibling in this world. She would have been more eager to get them to meet if she had known. He had been wanting to see Laurie, to make amends, but of course, he's never gotten the chance. He knows she deserves to know how he feels about everything; everything that's happened in their past. She would be glad to know that he's doing okay.

He hoped it would happen in time of course. Learning that the killers would meet the survivors soon made him happy. He knew he would get to tell her how he felt; to apologize.

Meg was eager for the trials to start for the day. She wanted to participate in a few; anything to get her mind off of Amanda. It seemed as though Amanda was all she even wanted to think about, but it was distracting her from what was important, at least, what she knew was important to everyone else. She ate a bit of rations for the day, and seemingly tried to avoid talking with anyone else. The other survivors didn't really know how to approach her about anything anyways. They watched her from a distance though, all of them, as she could feel their stares against her. She broke the quiet that hung over the camp.

"Who's going into the first trial with me?" Meg asked loudly, startling everyone else. She turned to look at them all, who were trying to hide their unwillingness to go behind the food they were eating.

"Well, come on." She prodded, and gestured her hands up a bit. Everyone looked hesitant. It's not that they weren't wanting to go into the trial, it's that they didn't want to go in with Meg. They didn't know how to interact with her after the incident the last night. Meg was never a bossy type, but they seemed to want to treat her like a different person since she broke.

"I'll go." Jake stated, "Nea, Feng Min, you're coming too." Jake showed some leadership skill too, yet his came off more as bossy. People listened to him and he always seemed to get the job done. Supposedly it could come with him being here the longest, yet Dwight and Claudette never seemed to show the leadership trait.

Nea and Feng Min nodded, looking less reluctant this time. Nea was the only one who knew the truth about Meg's feelings, and quite frankly, Meg was thankful Nea was coming this trial. It let off some stress and tension that Meg was holding. Meg nodded to Jake as a 'thank you', for initiating, and she proceeded to go and sit by herself across the camp.

Everyone was worried. They wanted Meg to perform the best that she could, and they were nervous that she'd fall short of what she's usually exhibiting. Feng worked up the courage to go and sit with her, and share a few words. As the short asian walked up to her, Meg looked up in almost a plea.

"Meg," Feng started, "we all don't know what's going on, and it's not in our place to know, but we love you; all of us. If you ever need anything, anything at all, we're at your side. You told us that you'd tell us in time, and we believe you." Feng smiled at her, trying to reassure her, yet somehow, Meg still felt off. There was something about her and Amanda being together that she knew they would be hesitant, or even object with. The obvious reason would be that Amanda is a killer. Meg would protect Amanda at all costs though. She knew it would be hard, but she'd put herself in front of Amanda at risk of being torn between the survivors. She was never going to pick sides, she wouldn't let it come to that. Amanda is what matters to Meg most right now.

Meg only gave her a smile, and nodded. She didn't have the drive to talk to anyone really right now; she walked off, leaving Feng standing there. Meg was conflicted within herself, knowing the consequences of her actions would soon be prominent if she didn't make her best judgements soon. Meg only wished that the portals would open for the first trial soon. She needed some sort of distraction. Anything to get her mind elsewhere of her concerns. Nea was getting a medkit ready with Jake. Feng went to join them, and she begun to get her supplies ready as well.

Meg was apart from the group, stretching before the trial. Thankfully, the portals opened, not too far from the campfire. Meg practically sprung forward, wanting any sort of diversion from her own thoughts. She went right into the portal without another thought, not waiting for her comrades arrival. Feng, Nea, and Jake frantically went through as well, after their leader went on in without them.

They arrived at the Shelter Woods of the Macmillan Estate, home to none other than Evan Macmillan; The Trapper. Even though these were the trial grounds for this trial, the killer wasn't necessarily going to be The Trapper. Shelter Woods was just as its name; many trees, a giant one in the middle of the map, a couple shacks around the trial grounds, and tall grass and rocks. Meg immediately began working on a generator when she got there, running towards the nearest one she could see. She was filled with adrenaline and determination. The pure thrill of the trials fueled her right now. Meg was doing this for Amanda, and for her fellow survivors. She had never felt such a charge, and purpose. Even more so than when she was in track at her school. The location of the other survivors was currently unknown to her, but she was feeling so entirely sure of herself, it wasn't close to her mind. She sparked the wires together in all the right places, and turned the gears where they needed to be. Pistons on the generator began pumping, three of them to be exact. The next sound to be heard led both a shiver down Meg's spine, and sparked a massive flame in her adrenaline.

A Russian lullaby filled the air, meaning the killer could only be The Huntress. The only other killer with a lullaby was Freddy, but his was more of a nursery rhyme. The Russian humming rang in Meg's ears as it got closer. She continued on the generator. She needed this. This great feeling of thrill completely charged her. As the heartbeat began to thump in Megs chest and throbbing in her head, she heard the hare-masked woman approaching. Her footsteps echoed throughout the trees. The grass was parting, coming straight towards Meg. Meg still continued. The humming was more violent and morbid now, as if she was absolutely craving this kill. She was steps away from Meg. Meg had never felt more alive. Suddenly, the generator whirred, and lit up. In that same second, Meg pushed herself from the generator, right as The Huntress delivered her blow where Meg used to be. The Huntress groaned in annoyance as her strike did not hit her target. Meg was already sprinting away, whooping and hollering in her achievement. The killer was hot on her trail however, seeing exactly where she ran to.

The killers were not stupid or dumb. They were killers after all. You can't exactly be stupid to kill someone. There's technique and finesse. The Huntress raised a hatchet to take a distanced strike at Meg. It hit a tree where Meg had just left. 'Too slow and not quite, bunny.' Meg thought. She was quite a bit in front of the killer, but the hare-masked woman was very experienced. She threw the hatchet. Meg weaved through the trees like she was a strand in a braid. Knowing exactly where to go, where to step, and where to hide. The Huntress' frustration grew as she pursued Meg in her chase again. The killers got fueled in a chase like this. Not only their frustration, but their longing for praise by The Entity. Meg dug her feet into the ground vigorously, trying to calculate her pursuer's moves and thoughts. Meg continued braiding herself through the trees and grass, wanting to get to an open area. She hadn't heard another generator go off yet, which meant slow progress. This didn't necessarily upset her. She needed the distraction.

In this situation, The Entity was pleased. He loved seeing how pushed and conflicted Meg was. He could relate on these thoughts, and in that, he favoured Meg. There were some killers he favoured too, yet he didn't act on it. Prejudice towards any survivor, and special treatment would result in bad conflict. A rebellion would be the last thing he would want. He gives the survivors and killers some sort of free reign. As long as they do the trials as the rules are given, then they may do as they wish.

Anna was quick in her step, and even as quick as Meg was, killers seemed to catch up. They had reached a clearing with scattered boxes and crates. Meg could loop the killer around them. This was a useful and popular tactic if you could successfully perform it. Ahead of the boxes was a shack, which could have the basement or perhaps another generator inside. Meg made a quicker paced run for there. She didn't hear a generator running from outside, so her best bet was that she was safe. Unluckily for her, it wasn't the safest bet. Meg hastily made her way towards the doorway, but before she could go through, she smacked right into Nea, who was running out of the shack. The girls hit the ground with a thump, the wind knocked out of them. From The Huntress, her hummed lullaby sounded like an amused cackle, yet she still had a mission. That mission was to kill. Adrenaline still rushed within Meg and Nea, as their time to escape grew shorter. They scrambled to get up, as the killer was moments away from them. A generator was heard going off in the distance, which made The Huntress flinch for a split second, which for the girls, was enough to act. Meg grabbed Nea, making her get up, and both of them running in the same direction. The Huntress still pursued them.

Nea was a bit annoyed of her collision with Meg, but she continued running without speaking about it. There would be talk of it later, no doubt. Meg stayed looking forward. It seemed through her whole life she was always running. May it be in track, or from a killer, or even from her own conflicting thoughts; she was always running for something. Running made her feel alive. If anything could make Meg run, it had to mean something to her. Amanda, for everything in the world, made Meg's blood run. Meg had never pushed herself in a trial so hard before this one.

Anna, on the other hand, had her own plans for this trial. She wanted to get Nea _alone._ Alone with her, that is. Something about the trials gave the killers such a longing for prey. It was what they were meant to do anyways. The way everything was set up, was perfect for the elements of abandon, choices, consequences, and _chase. _Anna's past made the longing for someone to take care of, and someone to love, so much more domintant. She wanted someone to be hers. Not in the sense of posessiveness now, though that's what her past shows. The Huntress would take the children from the village, and keep them as her own. She just wished to be a mother, but maybe in this, she could get the completion she needed in her life. She wouldn't steal Nea. She wanted Nea to come to love her, and it not be forced. She didn't know the name of the survivor, but she knew she liked her. Something was so cunning and quiet, to which the hare-masked girl related to.

The Huntress' humming grew louder and she got more hungry for the kill. She chased the girls through more piles of boxes and crates. Gaining on them, she threw one of her hatchets at Meg. It whirred through the air, and with a slice, knicked Meg's shoulder.

Meg screamed out in pain, holding her shoulder, continuing to run just as fast as before. Nea gasped as it hit Meg, knowing she had to distract the rabbit woman soon, so Meg could get help. Meg was completely driven by all of this. Unstoppable, would be what The Huntress believed. Blood ran from Meg's shoulder as Nea ran beside her. Nea knew she would have to sacrifice something. '_God there's always something!' _Nea thought. Just like that; something.

Another generator went off, and in that second that The Huntress flinched, still being just mere moments away from the girls, Nea ran back towards The Huntress. Anna took a miscalculated swing at Nea, but she zipped right past the rabbit woman. Groaning in frustration once more, The Huntress spun and went for Nea. This was exactly what Nea wanted anyways. Meg limped off. Heading towards where she thought the past generator went off, Meg went, still losing blood.


End file.
